USUM011
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 2 (USUM). Synopsis As Sun joins Solgaleo to confront Necrozma, Moon goes off to find her Pokémon. At the moment of assault from Aether Foundation employees, she witnesses Dartrix's evolution, and an arrival of a well-known ally, Lunala. Chapter Plot It is Solgaleo that goes to attack Necrouzma, whom Dulse and Zossie identify as the incarnation of the sun. Phyco is alarmed, as Solgaleo should've collapsed at the tower when its energy was absorbed. Soliera looks at the sun, and suspects that a portal was opened and shed some light at the Megalo Tower, thinking it must've recovered Solgaleo back to its strength. Suddenly, Necrozma fires a shining beam that hits Solgaleo away. Still, Solgaleo attacks Necrozma's claw, causing it to drop Sun. Solgaleo catches Sun with its tail and sprints away, pleasing Sun to see Solgaleo back. Solgaleo drops Sun on the floor, while Sun sees an aura emnating from Solgaleo, as it wants to battle alongside Sun. Sun goes atop of Solgaleo, and promises not to hold back. Solgaleo jumps, and fires Sunsteel Strike that hits Necrozma. Elsewhere, the arrows strike Sina and Dexio's Espeon and Glaceon, who get poisoned. Sina and Dexio are alarmed, as they have no Pokémon left to fight. They turn to Lillie, promising to protect Lusamine, and tell her to flee in safety. Lillie remarks that Moon is quite enraged by Lusamine to fire poisoned arrows, and may do something even worse. Sina reminds they can't let Lusamine die, despite the circumstances, and think of a way to stop Moon. Dexio reminds Moon is an archer, but sees that her attacks are not coming from her bow. Dexio points out Moon is just pretending to shoot the arrows, and in truth, it is actually a Pokémon that is attacking them. Lillie wonders why would that be, and is told that someone wants to isolate the two of them. Lillie immediately thinks of Faba, and finds a way to stop their attacks. Lillie opens her bag, sending a Cutiefly out. Cutiefly floats around Salazzle, to which "Moon" has her use Flamethrower. However, Salazzle has been paralyzed by Stun Spore, and gets hit by Pollen Puff. Sina jumps behind "Moon" and ties her hands. She brings her to Lillie, showing it is an admin of Team Skull. The admin dressed as Moon, Plumeria, is frustrated that Faba didn't tell her about Lillie's Cutiefly. Lillie admits Faba could not have known, and she surprised herself by sending Cutiefly out - she believes it is due to the people that gave her support. Plumeria shouts out that the Aether Foundation people are all the same, acting high and mighty, while they use people for their own needs. She reminds that much was promised to Team Skull, yet the organization took the blame when the Ultra Beasts descended to Alola. She points at Lusamine, the worst of them all. Lillie tries to convince her that is not the case, while Plumeria suspects that she wants to say that it was all Faba's doing, for Lusamine didn't give any direct orders. Plumeria points at Lillie, reminding that it was even her mother that didn't care much about her, causing her to grow weak and take advantage of her kindness, culminating in abandoning her own daughter. Plumeria believes Lusamine pushed Faba away, who did the necessary actions to remove her. She is frustrated as to why Lusamine was the only one that came out of the crack of the sky, and demands Guzma back. Lillie hears the last words, and mutters that Guzma is back. Plumeria's eyes widen, and she grabs Lillie by her shirt, demanding that she does not lie to her. Lillie claims this is the truth, for he is recoving on Exeggutor Island. She contacts Wicke on the phone, and shows the video link presenting Guzma in bed. Plumeria is in shock to see Guzma, who mutters her name. Plumeria asks what is up with his clothes, and as she kneels down, Guzma has no idea either. In Aether Paradise, Moon is about to get hit by Turtonator's spike. In the last moment, Gladion grabs the spike, surprising Moon. Ryuki is disappointed, as Gladion just showed that he is cooler than he is. Gladion simply tells Moon to get out of here, even with his hand hurt. Moon tells Gladion the same, and rides away on Silvally. However, Silvally steps on something that explodes. Moon is in distress, and realizes the floor is rigged with traps, and that something is smelly, too. Ryuki belittles them for not being able to move, as Turtonator pooped around, and the dung is explosive once someone steps on it. Lycanroc smells something and steps on it, triggering the explosion. Ryuki is annoyed that they don't pay attention to his words, as a superstar. Gladion sees the exact radius of the explosion, which confuses Moon that Gladion risked Lycanroc's life to test that. Gladion remarks he is with a pharmacist, and is why Sun is so reckless. He then whispers to Silvally to jump far away as it can. Ryuki becomes annoyed by them, while Gladion's Lycanroc uses Rock Slide. The rocks fall on the explosive dung, triggering the explosions, and in that moment, Silvally jumps away, dragging Moon and Gladion away. Ryuki falls on the ground from the massive "cool" explosion, while Gladion asks Moon to patch him up. Moon promises to return soon, as she and Silvally are warped away. Ryuki becomes annyoed by Gladion, whose Lycanroc uses Accelerock on Turtonator. In Lab B, Moon meets up with her Pokémon, and is pleased to see them healthy and fine. She also finds some medicine for Gladion's injuries, but suddenly, she gets attacked by Aether Foundation employees, who attempt to capture her. Thus, Moon's Pokémon fight the employees, while she goes to prepare the medicine. As she is doing that, she asks of her Pokémon to hold on. In that moment, Dartrix evolves into a Decidueye, much to Moon's surprise. Moon applauds her Pokémon for defeating the enemy. At that moment, a blast occurs, and Moon encounters Lunala. Moon realizes Lunala came to find her. On Mount Lanakila, Sun has Solgaleo repeat its attack, Sunsteel Strike, but Necrozma evades the attack and retaliates against Solgaleo. The latter and Sun are thrown onto a mountain, and cannot move. As Necrozma goes to continue the battle, Zygarde reappears in its snake appearance - the 50% forme, and attacks Necrozma. Debuts Pokémon *Decidueye (Moon's) *Cutiefly (Lillie's) Move *Sunsteel Strike *Accelerock *Pollen Puff Gallery Category:Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon volume 2 chapters